


Timeline [Karlnap]

by GhostSoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Karl x Sapnap - Freeform, M/M, karlnap, mlm, timetravel, timetraveller, timetraveller karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSoot/pseuds/GhostSoot
Summary: Karl Jacobs is a time traveller. He comes from the future and his profession is to protect unsuspecting people from danger and possible death. However, it seems that he can't stop harm from coming to a young boy named Nick.As Karl tries over and over again to save Nick from death, he ends up in 2021 where he can finally protect 19 year old Nick, but danger seems to follow him wherever he goes as he grows up.Karl decides to reside in 2021 where he tries to befriend Nick, but ends up taking their strange relationship a little further./ I do not ship the real people, only their personas in this universe/⚠️ THIS BOOK IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER THE NAME GHOSTSOOT ⚠️
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Timeline [Karlnap]

"Your such a fucking simp," Fundy cried out, punching Karl straight in the shoulder and bending over to hold his stomach in a pained laughter, "you did what?" 

Karl crossed his arms and looked at the white wall behind him, a layer of blush covering his cheeks, "nothing..." 

"Karl..." Fundy jumped onto Karl's shoulders and started tickling his neck, forcing the two of them to fall down to floor and bang their heads on the floor, this however, did not stop Fundy from attacking Karl with tickles, "say it pussy." 

"I'm not a pussy!" Karl shouted back, freeing himself from the brutal tickle attacks and hysterical laughter that took over the two of them. 

Suddenly, they both heard the heavy footsteps of boots on the pristine white floor from behind the door and down the corridor. This provoked them and made them instantly stand up, fix their hair neatly and smooth out their uniforms, putting their hands behind their backs and giving each other glares. 

A tall man came in with dirty blonde hair, wide shoulders and piercing green eyes. He eyed the two of them, noticing the suffocating awkwardness and getting up close to their faces, leaning down seeing as the two were shorter than himself, and eyeing them from just half a foot away.

"Anything wrong gentlemen?" The american accent was recognisable in his deep voice, "you both seem to be... off?" 

"Nope! Nothing wrong sir," Fundy beamed his most convincing smile, even Karl nearly fell for how believable it was. 

"Alright, anyways... How's the missions going Fundy? They weren't that hard if i'm being honest and you still haven't completed them," The taller man said, concern visible on his handsome face. 

"Sorry Clay, family stuff," Fundy replied, looking down at his hands and fidgeting with his nails, "I'll try get them done this week." 

Clay looked at Fundy and sighed, turning his attention towards Karl who was awkwardly scanning the room to find something else to entertain him, "And how are you, Karl? Any progress in your little situation?" 

"I'm afraid not, Clay. Everytime I go into a new timeline, he just ends up dying, what am I doing wrong?" Karl placed his hand on his forehead, exhausted with the sheer amount of times he had been re-sent into different eras to try and save one kid, but never succeeding, "The next timeline should be 2021, meaning he would be born in 2001." 

"Sounds good, when are you leaving? Are you taking anyone with you?" Clay questioned. 

"Should be leaving the workplace at around 10 PM today, that means I'll be through at around 11 PM. No, I'm not taking anyone with me... but should I?" Karl asked, mostly to himself, but loud enough to project onto the other two. 

"I think you should take someone," Fundy shrugged, butting into the conversation after, to him, much longer than he could be quiet for, "Maybe take someone like... Callahan!" 

"Fundy, Callahan doesn't talk. I would prefer having someone who doesn't need a notepad to talk to me," Karl sighed. He loved hanging out with Callahan, but he just wasn't the man for the job. 

"Then how about Minx?" Clay suggested. 

"I'd be bombarded with swears the minute I fuck up in the slightest, I'd rather have someone who won't criticise me for the way I eat," Karl rolled his eyes at the thought of having to spend a timeline with Minx.

"Then.. We'll come!" Fundy proposed, winking at Clay whose expression was full of shock. 

"Hold on, I have business to do here!" Clay argued, locking eyes with Fundy. 

"Business my ass, we'll be back in no time!"

Clay brought his hand up to his face, dragging it down slowly and looking at his expensive watch, "Fine, 3 days max, that's his estimated time left right? We should just save the kid and get out," 

"YES," Fundy shouted, bringing Karl and Clay closer into a group hug. 

"What are you fuckers doing?" Minx walked in, making a disgusted face at Fundy, Clay and Karl, "You guys are so fucking weird." 

Karl sighed and decided to begin getting ready for later, he had around 5 hours before he'd have to travel back from 3026 all the way back to 2021. 

You see, Karl was what the people in 3026 called a Protector. A Protector is a special child born with the abilities to handle the immense force of travelling through the rift in time that was founded by some explorers a few hundred years ago. Very little people were born with this ability, scientists saying it was possible for less than a 1% chance, this made Protectors wanted by power hungry individuals, and that is why every Protector is raised in a special institution where they grow up to be something like agents. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

5 hours later, it was time for Karl to try yet again, for the 48th time, to save the boy who seemed to end up dead in every timeline. 

Karl had seen this boy go through tragedy, love, happiness and sadness so many times that it pained Karl every time he had to go back and protect him. 

"Fuck," Karl rubbed his tired eyes and ruffled his hair, "Do I even know his name in this timeline?" 

"You didn't even ask for his reports?" A voice behind Karl said, making him jump and place his hand on his chest in panic, "That's not smart," 

"Well, I don't want to get attached, Clay. I'm scared it's gonna end up like the past, with Mason... and..." Karl brought his hands up to his eyes again and wiped them quickly, playing his tears off by saying that it was just a bit of dust on his eyes. 

Clay looked at Karl sadly, pulling the short into a hug and awkwardly tapping his back, trying his best to comfort his friend, " It'll be ok.. me and Fundy will help you out."

Fundy ran in, laughing and jumping up and down in excitement, not noticing the two hugging and grabbing them by the shoulders, "Come on! Let's go!"

And with that, Fundy dragged the two into the portal that swirled with purple, green, blue, yellow and red, with their bags and hopes of landing in the right timeline. 

And in particular, Karl's clouded thoughts of the boy in the black hoodie never strayed from him.


End file.
